


Unfair Leverage

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy suddenly realizes she's been using an unfair tacit all this time.





	Unfair Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Please excuse all my errors and writing hahaha  
> Flynn is still called Flynn in this fic because Garcy is established but not there yet if that makes any sense at all. Haha

 

"It's a great plan if you would just listen to me," Lucy argues. She motions animatedly across the room at Flynn who's been debating over her latest idea.

"Lucy, I am listening to you, and I'm telling you it won't work," Flynn's voice is strained.

She steps closer. "You're unwilling to try."

"Not when it's insane," he bites back.

"But if it was for your family, I bet you would!" Lucy's voice rings out louder than she intended, and she suddenly realizes how angry she's gotten over this. She turns away from Flynn taking a few ragged breaths and trying her best to ignore the frustration she's allowed to build up in her.

Flynn's silent behind her, and she looks back in time to see something cross over his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he whispers. "You're right. I have no room to talk."

"Right," Lucy answers just as quiet. She watches him for several seconds before sighing. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Today's been...exhausting."

Flynn shrugs looking everywhere but at her. "It's okay." But it's painfully not true.

Lucy steps forward. "Flynn?" her hand reaches up to gingerly touch his cheek, and she gasps when she sees the tears dotting his eyes. He pulls away and reaches for the books he's left piled on a side table as if this was the most sensible opportunity to clean. "Flynn, talk to me."

"There's nothing more to say, Lucy," he replies clearly tired. "You've made your opinion completely clear."

"Maybe I'm being rash," she admits slowly. Flynn only nods before sinking into their bed. She sits down beside him. "After a good night’s sleep, we can talk again."

Once again, Flynn merely nods his acknowledgement. Lucy watches him walk across the room, select night clothes, and change before joining her back on the bed. She mirrors his actions and clicks off the light before sliding under the covers next to him. His body is stiff, but he doesn't push her away when she snuggles into him. She lays their still for several minutes before she feels his arm drape around her pulling her close. Lucy lets out a sigh and welcomes his warmth.

She rests into him breathing slowly allowing the last bit of her frustration slip away. Lucy can see her plan was a little hair brained, but she's tired and desperate for this mission to end. She's grateful for Flynn's ability to cut through her bullshit and steady her course. Some days she wonders what she would do without him.

Her mind suddenly turns to the tears in his eyes. They remain for only a minute or two, but she knows they were there. She's the cause of them, and she searches the words she spoke to him. Her words are coarse, desperate, and pleading. She needs him to believe her. Why doesn't he trust her plan? Trust her? It's not crazy. He'd do it in a second for his family.

_His family._

Lucy freezes as her mind replays her words. _"But if it was for your family, I bet you would!"_ She sees him visibly break, and it hits her. She is using his family, and she wonders how she's never noticed before. Every time she needs him to fall in line with her plan the same words come tumbling from her lips. How could she be so callous? How can she claim to care for him when she shoots darts at unhealed wounds?

"Lucy? Lucy, are you okay?" she hears Flynn's concern before her eyes registers his face above her. "Are you okay?" he echoes placing a hand behind her head.

"Flynn," she croaks out. "I'm so sorry."

His confusion is evident. "For what?"

"Your family," Lucy breaks and tears spill out. "I'm so sorry."

"Lucy," he pulls her tight. "It's not your fault."

She shakes her head. "Earlier, what I said, about your family, I didn't mean..."

Recognition shows on his face, and she sees him swallow slowly. "You weren't wrong. I have tried everything to save them."

"I was, and I have been every time I bring them up," Lucy counters. "And I'm sorry for all the times I've tried to use them against you."

"I understand why you said that, Lucy, but I appreciate the apology. I usually...ignore when someone brings them up in conversation. Even from you." Flynn's eyes close. "But today hit me harder."

She nods. "It's been a long, frustrating day, but I have no excuse...and what?" Lucy doesn't mistake the pain that flashes across his face. "Flynn, please, you can talk to me."

Flynn doesn't look at her for a long time. "Today would have been Iris' 9th birthday," he whispers.

"Oh my gosh," Lucy wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into her chest. She feels his body shake with sobs. "I'm sorry, Flynn. We're all so caught up in our own problems we've never stopped, I've never stopped, to think about you."

"You couldn't have known," he protests. "No one knows I think."

Lucy turns to look at him. "I read your file. I saw, and I didn't bother to remember except when I needed to win a fight. I've been selfish. Please forgive me."

Flynn touches her cheek. "Of course, Lucy. And thank you."

"I've done nothing yet," she squeezes his hand. "But I promise I will never use your family against you again. Next time I say anything it'll be because we found a way to save them, or you want to talk."

"It's a deal," he smiles softly and rests back into her. Lucy holds him tightly. She may not be able to take away his pain, but she figures it's about time she helps him through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, it just kinda hit me with a 2x02 rewatch that Lucy just uses Flynn's family when she needs him to do what she wants. It's not always super manipulative but that scene really bugged me because she was manipulating his pain there for her cause. So that's where the idea of this story came from.


End file.
